Animal Crackers
by Panda Days
Summary: Just another normal day at the Black Order? Or not. Read to find out. xD Story was actually inspired by animal crackers. This is rated T for the mild cussing done by Kanda. This is my first fanfic! Oneshot.


**Okay, guys, this is my first fanfic. xD After much deliberation and pain of well my brain it's done.**

**I realize that this is much smaller than the typical fanfic, but that's intentional... To an extent. I had planned this to be much bigger, but I guess things turned out this way for a reason. xD**

**This will be a oneshot. There's really no reason to continue is there? A next chapter would probably veer off the subject of animal crackers. x3**

**This story was inspired by the jar of animal crackers I have stashed in my room.  
**

**Comments and criticism are welcome, but please, don't flame or insult. xP**

**I wanted to have Yullen in this story despite my preference of Laven, but things ended up being just... Well un-Yullenish. xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D . Gray Man or ANY of the characters.  
**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...

...

"Dammit!", exclaimed a very frustrated Japanese man. The younger white-haired boy sitting next to him only smirked and started gathering the cards scattered amongst themselves. "Looks like I win again!", the white-haired boy, Allen Walker, laughed with a devious smile on his face. They'd been playing cards for the past hour and somehow that damned moyashi couldn't be beat!

"You're cheating aren't you?", Yu Kanda practically interrogated the other, not even caring that the anger was painfully visible in his voice. Allen simply shrugged, but Kanda noticed that he still had that sly look of his in play. "So, Kanda...", the other boy began, trailing off suspiciously. "Why don't we add some fun into this game, some stakes, if you will.", Allen suggested, the games they'd been playing so far were merely warm ups, just for fun with nothing important on the line.

"Che, what are you suggesting, baka moyashi?", he asked irritably, but at the same time cautiously. What did this little card devil have in store now? "It's Allen, BaKanda.", Allen retorted with a rather annoyed look on his face. With the opportunity to increase the stakes he immediately brightened up with a light smirk. They'd have to do something light and innocent for now, nothing too fancy or extreme. "How about this? The loser of each round must eat ten of these animal crackers here.", he proposed, pulling out the giant jar of crackers.

The Japanese man merely glared at the devilish looking boy, how had he even dragged him into this game, and what was he planning _now_? As the thoughts ran through his mind he kept a calm, but irritated look on his face, he wasn't letting the moyashi get away with thinking that he had him worried. He'd never live it down and the baka usagi would go on and on about it weeks on end. "Fine."

Ten minutes passed, then fifteen, then half an hour came by. By the time one good hours had passed Kanda found himself staring at the cards Allen had laid out. A perfect full house. "You! What did you---?", but he was cut off, for the boy in question shoved the remainder of the jar at Kanda. "You managed to lose all fifty rounds!", he exclaimed cheerfully, "So you get to eat all the animal crackers in this jar!" Never before had the samurai been so pissed and confused in his life. Somehow, Allen and his dumb luck had won every round of the game, and now he had to be a whole fucking jar of animal crackers? No way in hell!

The moyashi seemed to guess what the irritated samurai was thinking for he started talking again, "Eh, this was the deal, Kanda, or are you too chicken to eat them?", Kanda looked, or more like glared up at Allen, he wasn't going to back down, but he definitely wasn't going to eat one cracker in the jar! Besides his current problems what was with Allen's attitude? He'd never seen this side of him before. This "dark" Allen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The aforementioned "rabbit" sneezed in the cafeteria. "Eh, are you alright, Lavi, not catching a cold are you?", asked a rather worried Chinese girl. "Nah I think someone's just talking about me.", Lavi laughed without knowing how accurately close to the truth he was. He expected some lame response from Yu-chan, but he wasn't with them, come to think of it neither was Allen. "Ne, Lenalee? Where did the moyashi and Yu-chan run off to?" Lenalee simply shrugged explaining that she hadn't seen them all morning. That was well strange.

"Why don't we go look for them? It's not like Allen to go without breakfast." Lenalee suggested with a smile, Lavi agreed and together they set off in search of Allen and Kanda. It seemed that stopping by Allen's room was no help. The interior of the room was messy, which wasn't really out of the ordinary. The bed had been made though, implying that Allen had already woken up. "Eh, he's not here." Lavi stated with a rather puzzled expression. Then again he could be with Yu-chan, but honestly, what were the odds of that happening? As if taking the thoughts right out of his mind Lenalee suggested they go check in Kanda's room. Despite his doubts Lavi agreed and off they went in search of them... Again

"Miracles do happen!", exclaimed a rather excited Lavi as he barged into the Japanese's room. "Eh?", Lavi asked out loud taking in what he saw. Moyashi-chan and Yu-chan were sitting on the floor across from each other with cards scattered all about them. What was more surprising was the fact that Yu-chan had a giant jar of what appeared to be animal crackers next to him. "What the hell is going on here?", he practically shouted, eyes wide.

"Oh? Kanda and I were just playing some cards.", Allen replied while greeting the two newcomers with a bright smile. "Now as part of the deal Kanda has to eat all those animal crackers." Realization dawned on Lavi then, much to Kanda's surprise, rather than laughing at him he stared at Allen as if he was some demon. "You didn't..."

Allen merely chuckled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So how was it? x3**

**Completely unrelated, but I think the word count's off. o wo Not too sure. Cause it says that the story is 875 words long. Huh, and then counting this note and the one at the top of the story the word count goes up by like 400... If these notes were 400 words surely the story is longer? Lol**

***So some people have been wondering about the joke at the end of the fic. Well I guess it's really not a _funny_ joke, but that may be because of my lame sense of humor. |D Anyway, Lavi's saying "You didn't..." was implying like "You cheated didn't you?", but he's kinda saying it in horror? Yeah. If you still don't get it then I apologize. I have a really weird sense of humor so I tend to laugh at stuff other people normally wouldn't find humorous.  
**


End file.
